The instant invention relates generally to war games and more specifically it relates to a decoy board game.
Numerous war games have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be played on a board. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,343,841; 3,831,944 and 4,373,731 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.